


Ephemeral

by Pinkist



Series: B#RN [3]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: End of the World, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Short One Shot, i know its short but i rlly think its sweet, its just pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:29:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24843061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinkist/pseuds/Pinkist
Summary: The world burns to its end and Heejin kisses Hyunjin.
Relationships: Jeon Heejin/Kim Hyunjin
Series: B#RN [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1569433
Comments: 6
Kudos: 48





	Ephemeral

**Author's Note:**

> here is a master link for blm resources, petitions and places to donate; https://biglink.to/forBLM 
> 
> stay safe and stay healthy everyone

hi! so you might be wondering where the fic went,,, WELL i worked on it and submitted it for a thing, but I kind of didn't want the people grading me to think I copied from a fanfic even though I AM the fanfic author so I've had to remove the fic for a while, but I promise it'll be back up by December. Thank you and sorry !!!

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading! I know this is really short, but it felt so complete to me I couldn't get myself to add any more. I love reading comments so drop one if you're feeling it and remember to drink water
> 
> ALSO this is the last part of B#RN which is basically a series of stand-alones I started while waiting for the # album to drop. Although I'm finally publishing this basically after promotions ended, I had the outline written up before the teasers were all out so I think it still fits the collection lol.


End file.
